


MCU Headcanons

by Mars_to_Jupiter8727



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, Hurt Peter Parker, Multi, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_to_Jupiter8727/pseuds/Mars_to_Jupiter8727
Summary: Just a bunch of random head canons that i thought of, I might make them into one-shots or short stories later on.(Even though it says completed its not.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers!  
> Thank you for choosing to read my head canons, I'm going to try to put at least 1 to 3 head canons (depends on how long the head canon is) on each page that i do.

Headcanon #1

_The shot_

_O_ ne day Peter decides to go by the compound and hang out with the team. When he gets there he sees that the team is sitting around talking and drinking, When (insert teammate) sees Peter standing at the elevator he/she tells Peter to come sit on the couch. After talking to the team for a bit (insert teammate) ask Peter if he wants to take a shot of tequila. Tony argues that peter is to young to take a shot and says no, but (insert teammate) convinces Tony to let peter take one shot. Tony goes to explain how to take a shot, but Peter doesn't wait and listen he just downs the tequila and stuns the team. The team is confused on how he can take a shot so well, Peter ends up telling them that he's done it before at a party that he's went to .

( They way i was taught to do a shot is to lick salt and let it sit on your tongue, take the shot glass put it to your lips and throw your head back while swallowing the shot in one gulp then you take a slice of lemon and suck on it .)


	2. Headcanon #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I might put insert teammate on all the headcanons so you guys can choose whichever teammate you want for the headcanon.  
> Thanks for reading!

_( this is somewhat based on another story )_

 

So I read a story about Loki turning Peter into a puppy, but I started thinking about Loki turning one of the teammates into a cat and I think instead of acting like they hated being a cat they would use it to their advantage. I feel like whichever teammate got turned into a cat would act like a cat, they would wake up all of the other Avengers by meowing early in the morning or randomly scratch them while that teammate was petting them, pouncing them when they made eye contact, or just randomly attack them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember that author that wrote the story, but I give whoever they are credit for inspiring me to write this headcanon.   
> Also, I feel like Natasha would be the one to get turned into a cat and use it to her advantage.   
> Thanks for reading and comments are appreciated!


	3. Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a question I have for you guys.

So I had to factory reset my phone and I lost a lot fan fiction that I saved to my bookmarks. I've gotten a lot of the back, but I can't find one story so if you guys could help me find the author it would be greatly appreciated.   
I think the story is called Time to pretend.  
Its about how Peter was sent back in time beore he was born and he wakes up in the hospital cause Happy and Tony hit him with a car. Peter also meets his real mom but he lies and says that he's tonys cousin.   
\- that's all I can remember from the story, if you guys have any clue who wrote it if you could tell me it would be appreciated


	4. Another question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before i ask my question I would like to say that I have a few headcanons wrote down and im working on them to fix up a little and I will probably post them later in the week.

My question is basically " Do you know the name or author to this book I lost ?"   
\-- I think the name if the story was like " Now tell me.... That's all i can remember from the title, but its based on when Tony was younger and both his parents were alive, the book had some characters from the future travel back in time to help them with something that's happening in the present. I think some of the characters who traveled back in time was Steve, Natasha, Bucky, Rhodes, and maybe some more and I also think it was somewhat based on Infinty war.   
( also the title I wrote it just a short part of it that I remembered)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also someone helped me find the other book I was looking for. I don't remember their name, but if that person know who they are I would like to inform you that you are a real G and thank you very much.

**Author's Note:**

> If any head canon is similar to a story that you've read or are making please tell me and i will remove it!  
> If there's any grammar mistakes I'm writing on a phone and its hard for me to correct them all, so i apologise in advance!!  
> Thank you all for reading and i hope you all have a great day!


End file.
